


Ingrained

by Isa_Iadel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is BAMF, Cinderella AU, Cinderstiles, F/M, M/M, Stiles is a Spark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Iadel/pseuds/Isa_Iadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite that his stepmother has stolen his lands, his home and his title, and reduced him to a pauper in his own home, Stiles Stilinski can't leave Hill County.  He has a duty of First Spark to maintain the wards that divide the Kingdom from a wild land.</p><p>And as if his life already isn't complicated enough, the last thing he needs is an Alpha from the royal family trying to court him.</p><p>Cinderella AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Cinderella while flying across the Atlantic and I was like lol gotta Sterek this shit.
> 
> Unbetaed. 
> 
> Do not reproduce.

**Part 1**

“The sun is nearly up.”

Stiles Stilinski gritted his teeth, but continued to focus solely on the line of sigils through which he poured his spark power in order to strengthen the wards between Hill County and the wild land.

“They’ve been pushing at this spot a lot. They know it’s weakened. I don’t think anything got through, but we should have a search done.”

Allison Argent sighed a little, but nodded. It wouldn’t be hard to organize, but there was a limit to how long this could go on. Sparks were protective of each other and at some point the situation Stiles found himself in would no longer be tolerated. He didn’t quite understand how beloved he was by the people of the County. Something moved in the darkness on the other side of the ward, catching her attention, and Allison readied her bow and notched an arrow just incase.

“Stiles.”

“I see it,” he replied somewhat breathlessly.

Allison raised her bow, “Stiles, it’s preparing to ram. Is the ward going to hold?”

“It’ll hold,” he replied, but there wasn’t any sense of certainty in his voice.

“Shit,” Allison cursed. “Get behind me.”

“I’ve almost got it.”

“Stiles, get behind me!” Allison insisted.

“I’ve almost got it!” he replied.

Allison cursed again, putting aside her bow and arrow. The creature started forward and Allison drew a knife with one hand and grabbed Stiles with the other. He squawked in surprise and Allison steeled herself just as the creature slammed face first into the ward and was repelled backwards.

“Holy shit,” Allison breathed out.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles mumbled as he got to his feet and brushed off his knees. “I’m overtired.”

Allison sheathed her knife, “Stiles, this can’t go on.”

“Aly…”

“At least let me get the Whittemore’s involved.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Stiles…”

What am I supposed to do? I can’t find his will.”

“Leave,” she interjected firmly.

“That house… that land… it’s been in my family for generations. I can’t leave it.”

“Yes, you can!” Allison insisted. “We’d take you in. Hell, there isn’t anyone in the County who wouldn’t take you in.”

Stiles shook his head, “You aren’t a spark, Allison. You don’t understand. And…”

“And what?”

“And at least if I’m in the house I have some ability to curb her from completely abusing her position.”

“Your step-mother has stolen your birthright,” Allison spat out. “There has to be something we can do about it.”

“I don’t care about the title or ruling the County,” Stiles said. “My true birthright is being First Spark.”

“And if she finds out you are First Spark? Isn’t that all the more reason for you to leave?” Allison challenged.

“I know,” Stiles replied. “I know, Aly.” He sighed and rubbed his face, biting back a yawn because he hated to add to her worry. “But I can’t leave my ancestral lands.   I just can’t. And I’m not entirely sure she’d allow me to go at this point. Anyone who harbored me would risk her wrath. It’s not even an option until I’m eighteen.”

Allison wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him into a lose hug. “I took a vow to protect you from all those who would hurt you or misuse you.”

“You have to stay out of it.”

“If we reach out to the Whittemore’s-”

“And if Lord Whittemore tries to take over the County?” Stiles demanded. “Maybe if Jackson was in control, but I don’t trust his father anymore than I trust my stepmother.”

“Stiles. I have a responsibility…”

“To the First Spark. And as my stepmother doesn’t know I’m First Spark, this has nothing to do with that. I’ll keep trying to find the will so I’ll have a legal avenue to prove that the house, the property and the title are legally mine, but I can’t do too much to draw attention to myself.”

Allison shook her head, “Sometimes I think that the person you most need to be protected from is yourself.” And sometimes, no matter how she’d liked the man, she hated the late Johan Stilinski for marrying an outsider who, when widowed, reduced his only son to an indentured servant in his own home.

“Aly,” he said gently. “The last thing I need is for anyone outside the County to figure out that I’m the First Spark, especially before I’m eighteen. There would be a stampede of Alpha’s jockeying for a bond and she’d probably give me to the one that gave her the nicest baubles,” Stiles said bitterly.

She shook her head, “I can’t argue with you about this anymore or I’m not going to be able to keep my composure next time I see her.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re not the one who ought to be sorry.”

Stiles took her hand and squeezed it, “Same time tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I’m going to organize a search to make sure nothing got through. Can I give you a lift home?” she gestured to her bicycle.

Stiles shook his head, “Better not risk her seeing us together.”

Allison nodded. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll see you later then, Milord.”

Stiles headed back to the house, moving more at a jog than a walk. He had so little time to himself, that it was becoming increasingly difficult to spend enough time powering the wards. The only reason that they hadn’t fully decayed instead of simply fraying in some spots was because some of the other sparks had taken to pouring their power into the wards. But that wasn’t a long-term solution.

He reconsidered some of what Allison had said to him. He didn’t trust Lord Whittemore, but his son Jackson wasn’t entirely intolerable. Perhaps some pretext could be invented to allow Jackson and Lydia to visit. If Lydia helped him boost the wards, it might be enough to sooth the situation until he thought of a better solution.

Stiles made it into the kitchen and just barely got breakfast on the table before his stepmother and stepsiblings appeared at the table. His stepmother nodded in approval at the array of food before waving Stiles away impatiently. He spent the day rushing around the house, doing tasks that previously been completed by several people hired from the nearest village, before heading outside just before lunch to check on the family lands and see if the search had discovered evidence of a creature passing the ward.

Everyone greeted him cordially, and a couple of people stopped him to ask for a blessing, or to shove good luck charms into his pockets when they thought he wasn’t looking. Everything was going smoothly and there was no evidence of a breech until he reached a group of people standing around a partially smashed fence.

There was a hint of darkness around it, and Stiles knew before he reached it that something from the wildlands had smashed through.

“Fuck!” He turned to the assembled group, “Did anyone see what it was?”

“No, Milord,” one of them replied. “We came running when we heard the smash, but it was already halfway to the woods when we got here.”

“I tried to grab at it,” the one of them who was a spark spoke up, “But it was too strong,” he looked down as his feet, “I’m sorry, Milord.”

Stiles shook his head, “You’ve nothing to apologize for. Someone send for Ms. Argent, please? And get a group of sparks to act as back up in case I can’t contain it. Does anyone have a horse or a bicycle I can commandeer?”

“I have a horse, Milord.”

Stiles mounted the horse once the man brought it, “Make sure there aren’t any unattended children in the area. I’ll send up a flare once I’ve neutralized it.”

Stiles urged the horse in the direction of the forest, following his sense of which direction the creature had gone. He still couldn’t tell what it was that had managed to break through the wards, but it wasn’t small and forcing it back wasn’t going to be easy.

The sound of voices reached his ears and with a worried curse Stiles urged to horse to go faster. What kind of moron was wandering around the woods when a search was going on? No one in the County was ignorant of the protocol except his stepfamily and it surely wasn’t any of them. Even their closest neighbors outside the County new better to wander in the woods.

He entered a small clearing just in time to see a large, antlered creature charge a figure mounted on a horse. The horse reared in fear and bucked, tossing the rider and bolting, leaving him alone and unprotected in the path of the charging creature.

Stiles whistled sharply, dismounting and sprinting towards the prone man, who was a stranger to him. Perhaps he had simply gotten lost?

“Are you crazy?!” Stiles hissed when he reached his side. “Don’t you know where you are?”

The man stood and pulled Stiles behind him, as though he could offer some protection, shifting into a beta wolf form. Stiles swore to himself, because the majority of the wolf shifters in country were either members of the royal family or part of their pack. Stiles maneuvered around the growling wolf, and raised both of his hands towards the creature.

He and the creature were both still, locked in an invisible battle, though the force of its power had Stiles skidding backwards slightly.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Stiles cursed.

The creature, a sort of feral buck with an extra set of legs, only one eye and a truly impressive set of antlers pushed back against Stiles’ power and took a step forward.

And then another.

“You should run,” Stiles called to the wolf behind him through gritted teeth.

“What!?” the guy demanded. “I can’t just leave you.”

“You’ll only get hurt. Go!”

“Scott?!” Another man appeared, stepping out of the woods, but he froze when his gaze landed on the creature.

“Look out!” the shifter behind Stiles called.

“Shit!” Stiles swore as the buck turned his attention to the newcomer, and charged. The men half shifted, pausing only briefly before he was fully transformed into a large, black wolf. They leapt, meeting midair in a tangle of limbs and angry snarls. Stiles moved forward, but the other wolf caught him and held him back.

“He can handle it.”

“Has he ever fought a creature from the wildlands? No, I didn’t think so! Then he has no idea what he’s doing and he can’t handle it!”

Stiles squirmed out of his grasp and sprinted forward. He heard rather than saw Allison join them, as she shouted something at him as she jumped off her bicycle and also ran towards the fight. The wolf was holding his own in the fight well enough, but he was bleeding and Stiles couldn’t afford for the creature to get away. As distasteful as it was to it kill, it was the best option. Herding it back to the boundary and across the ward would be too difficult.

“Hold it down!” Stiles screamed.

The wolf gave no sign of hearing, but it did managed to force the creature on its side as Stiles reached them. He dropped to his knees and without pausing, shoved his hand into the creature’s chest cavity and ripped its heart out.

Stiles screamed as the sensation of burning began, his hand drenched in the creature’s blood and every bit of his skin it touched burned as though it was on fire. Allison caught him, crashing into him and ripping her jacket to use to wipe the blood off.

“Water! I need water!”

Scott appeared at her elbow with a water skin. Allison emptied it over Stiles hand, hissing in sympathy at the welts that were revealed once the blood was gone. She stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and holding him by his shoulders, before pulling him into a fierce hug.

“Don’t do that!” she scolded. “Holy hell. I’m going to go grey because of you.”

Stiles rested his head on her shoulder for a moment.

“Sorry,” he replied, managing a slightly contrite sounding tone. He snapped his fingers on his non-injured hand and a small flare shot up into the sky and exploding, signaling that the creature was taken care of.

He turned to the creature, taking in its size for a moment. “I’ve never seen once this size.”

“Me neither,” Allison murmured.

“It was strong,” he worried his lower lip, “I think they’re getting stronger…?”

“Stronger?” Allison asked in worry.

But Stiles shook his head and elbowed her gently. She tilted her head at him for a moment before nodding once. She turned her attention to the two men, maneuvering herself and Stiles so that she stood slightly in front of him.

“I’m Allison.”

“Scott,” the first shifter piped up immediately. “That was… that was amazing,” he said, looking to Stiles briefly but mostly keeping his gaze pinned on Allison.

The second seemed a little more wary, but after a moment he replied as well. “Derek. We appreciate your assistance.”

“Well met,” Allison nodded, “What are you doing here?”

“We’re on a hunt. We got separated from the rest of our party.”

“Are you not aware of where you are? This land isn’t open for hunting.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Do you know who we are?”

“Members of the Hale pack, I presume. But that doesn’t mean you can just wander onto other peoples land as you please.   Take it up with the County Seat if you care so much,” Stiles snapped. “But you shouldn’t be here.”

“Oh?” Derek asked.

“It’s impressive that you have a full wolf shift,” Stiles admitted, “Like really impressive. But hunting these creatures isn’t like hunting down a stag.”

“It isn’t?” Derek asked, though the faint amusement in his tone had been replaced by curiosity.

Stiles waved his welted hand around, “Obviously not! The only way to kill them is to remove the heart.” He sighed a little and stared at the carcass, “And their blood is caustic. It’s going to take ages to fix this area. I’m not sure if any others got through. It’s dangerous. There is a reason our lands aren’t open for hunting.”

“Because those creatures get through?” Scott asked.

“Not often,” Allison replied. “But when they do, it’s better if there aren’t outsiders in the woods.”

“So only your own people are allowed to hunt here?” Derek asked, a tad dryly.

“Only people who know what to do are allowed to hunt here while in the presence of a suitable powerful spark.”

Derek took a step closer, and caught Stiles hand. Allison went for the knife at her hip and Scott tensed, but Stiles waved her off as Derek examined his wounds.

“May I?”

“May you what?” Stiles snapped.

Derek raised an eyebrow, “You saved my life. The least I can do is heal your hand.”

“Oh,” Stiles hesitated briefly. “Uh. You may. Thank you.”

Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles wrist. He winced a little as the veins in his hands and arm turned back, but Stiles watched in fascination as the welts on his own hand lessened and the pain ebbed to a dull throb.

“Wow. Uh, thank you.”

Derek stared at him, “The burn was deep. Deeper than it looked.”

Stiles shrugged, “I’ve had worse.”

“Do this a lot, do you?”

Stiles shrugged, “Sometimes they get through. We force them back if we can, but if they’re too powerful,” he shrugged and gestured to the corpse.

Derek tilted his head a little, “Are you the First Spark?”

Stiles inhaled sharply and took a step back.

Derek took a step forward, the color of his eyes giving way to a glowing red, “You are, aren’t you.”

Allison turned and shoved Stiles, moving so she was blocking Scott and Derek from pursing him. Stiles took off running, mounting the horse that had waited where he’d left it and leaving the woods at a gallop. Allison refused to move, tense with one hand on her knife until Stiles was gone from sight.

“We wouldn’t hurt him,” Scott said earnestly. “We just want to talk to him. An alliance between the Hale Pack and the First Spark-”

“That isn’t going to happen.”

“If the concern is because he is of low-birth,” Derek began.

“The concern,” Allison replied bitingly, “Is that Alpha’s rarely have any regard for the wants and needs of other people. The First Spark may be honor bound to protect this Kingdom by managing the wards, but he isn’t obligated to become a plaything for some bored distant cousin of the royal family.”

Derek actually smiled at her statement, “You’ve got me all wrong.”

“There might not be any shifters in this County,” Allison replied, “But that doesn’t mean that we aren’t aware of what your type like them for.”

“And what is it you think I want him for?”

“The same as every other Alpha wants a Spark for. Power, prestige and sex. Perhaps you wish to jockey for a better position in your pack. Having any spark bonded to you would surely get attention…but if you had the First Spark….” Her smile was all teeth, “You’d probably be elevated to Alpha-Heir.”

“And if my interest was precipitated by something else? What if I had something different in mind? The bonds between Alpha’s and Sparks… they aren’t all like that.” Derek hesitated briefly, “He nearly burned his hand off and-”

“Do you think he needs you to protect him?” Allison demanded.

“So you are the Guardian then.”

Allison scowled deeply. “Go. Just leave.” She left as well with a final glare at the pair of the men.

Derek turned his attention to Scott, but frowned a little at his expression. He nudged him gently with his elbow.

“That girl…”

“What about her?”

Scott sighed, smiling a little, “She…Wow. I mean, just wow. She was so… She’s amazing.”

“So you’ve said.”

“I think I’m in love,” he continued on, a hint of dreaminess in his tone.

Derek raised both his eyebrows, “Is she your mate?”

Scott nodded.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Scott gave him a somewhat pitying look, “Because I think the fact that the First Spark is the mate of the Alpha-Heir is a little bit more pressing.”

Derek’s shoulders dropped, “How am I ever going to find him? Even under royal decree, the inhabitants of this County have never before revealed the name of a First Spark to the royal family. He never even said his name.”

“He may not have, but she did say her name.”

“It was Allison?” Derek asked.

Scott nodded, still smiling a little. “Yes. Allison.” He was quiet for a moment, “There is another possibility. The County Seat recently passed away, and his widow is an outsider.”

“You think she might be prevailed upon to tell us?”

Scott shrugged, “Perhaps. I mean she did offer to allow a royal hunting party into grounds that have never before been used.”

“It seem like the reason was more than just the assumed usual Hill County standoffishness,” Derek admitted.

“Seems so,” Scott agreed. “I wonder why she offered then?”

“I’m not sure. But she did offer and we accepted,” Derek nodded with a smile to himself, “And of course it would only be proper to pay her a visit to express our gratitude.”

 

 

 

tbc

 

 

 

[Tumblr](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

[ **Pics on tumblr** ](http://isa-iadel.tumblr.com/post/127713413014/ingrained-chapter-two-is-up)

 

**Part 2**

Allison Argent knew that custom dictated she had a certain amount of latitude in her role as Guardian for the First Spark, but she’d barely taken a seat in the parlor when she could tell that Lady Stilinski was annoyed by her presence. She huffed, snapped open her fan, and huffed again, before speaking. While she did this, Allison remembered when the house had been full of happiness and laughter and the hatred she felt for this woman burned in her gut.

“The Honorable Ms. Allison Argent,” she greeted her frostily. “To what do we owe the honor of your visit?”

“Milady,” Allison mimicked her tone, “I’m obligated to inform you that this morning a creature from the wildlands broke through the wards and gained access to the territory. The First Spark killed the creature and the clean up is being handled to prevent any spreading, contamination or long-term damage. The First Spark was also able to determine that only one creature passed through the wards.”

Lady Stilinski straightened, disapproval giving way to anger, “How dare you allow this to happen in my lands!?”

Allison folded her hands over her lap and forced herself to remain relaxed, “The weakened section has already been repaired. It’s unfortunate, but not wholly abnormal. Things like this do happen from time to time in Hill County.”

“I demand that the First Spark present themselves to me immediately to explain this unacceptable lapse! My children could have been harmed.”

Allison tried to hold back a sneer, but didn’t entirely manage it. She didn’t care for her responsibly to the people as Seat of the County and didn’t bother to hide it. The whole thing was noting more than a status symbol for her.

“There are extra protections on the house and the immediate lands that have been in place for generations. This place was always intended to be a shelter incase the wards failed. It was it was built in the first place.”

“This is my home! Not a shelter for all the common rabble to invade. No, this is unacceptable. You will tell that good for nothing-”

There was a knock on the door and the butler stepped in and off to the side, “His Royal Highness and Alpha Heir, Derek Hale and Packmate Scott McCall.”

Allison felt her heart leap into her throat. But before she could wonder how much of a problem this was going to be, the two men were entering the room and Lady Stilinski nearly tripped over herself as she leapt up to greet them.

Lady Stilinski dropped into an elegant curtsey and gushed at them for a moment, all traces of anger gone from her expression, before seeming to recall that she had company.

“May I present the Honorable Ms. Allison Argent?”

Allison offered a formal bow as well in response to the nods both Derek and Scott offered. There was a long pause, before Lady Stilinski insisted they sit and leapt forward to ring the bell for refreshments.

“Lady Stilinski, we do apologize for calling on you unexpectedly,” Scott began after a moment and a glance towards Derek, and Allison observed that he frequently seemed to speak for the other werewolf. “And of course on behalf of His Highness and our entire hunting party, I’d like to thank you for your generosity in opening your lands to us.”

Allison’s eyes widened briefly, but she said nothing, contenting herself with only a brief hostile glare in Lady Stilinski’s direction. The knowledge that the First Spark had bumped into the heir to kingdom was almost as alarming as the prospect that their lands were no longer considered closed to outsiders.

“Of course. I was only too happy to do so,” she gushed. “We’re so honored. Unfortunately my children are not at home, but if I may-”

“I do beg your pardon,” Derek interjected gently, “But I’m afraid that is not the only reason we visited.”

Allison tensed and desperately wished there was some conceivable way to get out of the room before they revealed that they’d been present for the attack.

“Oh?”

Derek looked to Scott, who picked up where the Alpha-Heir had left off. “Indeed, there was an incident in the woods earlier today when one of the creatures passed through the ward.”

Lady Stilinski pinned a steely gaze on Allison, “Indeed? Ms. Argent was briefing me on the situation, though she had not gotten to the part about others being present. I do hope none of you were hurt…?”

“Thank you, we are uninjured,” Scott continued. “We know that it isn’t knowledge that is usually shared outside the County, but we would like to speak with the First Spark.”

Lady Stilinski was quiet for a long moment and when spoke it was with such simpering sincerity and earnestness that Allison was revolted, “I see. But please understand what a difficult situation that would put me in with the people of my County. I’m still new to this seat and I’m reluctant to betray their trust in me. Custom dictates-”

“You don’t know.”

Lady Stilinski tensed, “Your Highness…”

“You’re the seat of this County and they haven’t told you?” Derek asked in surprise. He shook his head and turned in attention to Allison. “Ms. Argent…”

“Yes, Your Highness?” she replied politely, somehow amused that he hadn’t been fooled by Lady Stilinski.

“I feel that I must insist,” he said, though there was no heat in his tone.

“I beg your pardon,” she replied. “But I cannot indulge you.”

“Insolent girl!” Lady Stilinksi rebuked. “How dare you!”

Allison sighed more from frustration than from regret, “I made a vow. I cannot- I will not break it.”

“You-”

Allison leaned forward, ignoring Lady Stilinski and focusing on Derek, “Maybe I was hasty with what I said to you earlier. You may think your intentions are good or noble-”

“Ms. Argent,” Scott interrupted, “We have no desire to force you to compromise a vow, but neither do we feel that this situation can be ignored. Perhaps a compromise?”

“A compromise?” Allison echoed.

Scott looked to Derek briefly, “Perhaps a letter could be left for the First Spark that you would be so kind as to deliver on our behalf?”

“A letter,” she repeated thoughtfully. “Yes. I can deliver a letter.”

Derek stood abruptly, “Then I will call you on when it is composed. Thank you.” He turned and nodded to Lady Stilinski, “And thank you for your hospitality.”

Scott lingered briefly after Derek had departed, “Ms. Argent, may I see you home?”

She was quiet for a moment, before nodding, “You may.”

Allison took the arm he offered and they slowly made their way back to Allison’s family’s home. While at first she thought it merely an opportunity to try and persuade her to change or mind or fish out some clues about the identity of the First Spark, their conversation stayed fairly light. And every time she looked at him, Scott seemed to blush and turn his gaze to his shoes.

“This is my home,” Allison slowed in front of a large gate, “Would you care for some tea before you go?”

Scott smiled, but shook his head, “I won’t overstay.”

“You aren’t,” she said with a small smile, tugging his arm gently. “Come on.”

Once inside they settled into the parlor with a pot of tea and a plate of snacks. Scott had her laughing in no time, telling stories and jokes about his childhood. Through one of his stories he revealed that he was a member of the Hale pack, taken in after a wolf shifter bit him as opposed to being born a wolf. He spoke well of Derek, when whatever story he was telling allowed him to, but never asked anything directly or indirectly about the First Spark until they were on their second pot of tea.

“May I ask about your dislike for the Lady Stilinski?”

“I did not realize I was so transparent,” Allison replied cautiously.

“There was a lingering feeling of hostility in the room when we entered,” Scott replied. “And you sort of sneered when she tried to pretend that she knew who the First Spark was.”

Allison was quiet for a moment, “It is difficult to explain.”

“Because it is related to your duties as Guardian for the First Spark?”

“No,” she shook her head, “Because you aren’t from here.” Her expression turned thoughtful. “I suppose it started with Claudia Stilinski, a previous Seat of the County. She was beloved by the people and her death was unexpected. Her husband, though human, took over her duties after her death.”

“She was a Spark?”

Allison nodded, “The Stilinski’s are always Sparks.” She cleared her throat, “Years passed and Johan, having fallen in love again, remarried and brought his new wife and her children here. They were…tolerated… for his sake more than anything else. Johan was always a good, honorable man, and Claudia had loved him deeply. People here respected and trusted him because of Claudia, but also because he earned it. Our attachment to her was transferred to him.”

“Everyone says that Sparks are sentimental,” Scott commented.

“After a fashion,” Allison agreed. “And even those of us who aren’t Sparks, have family or friends who are Sparks. We feel a very strong sense of community here.”

“But then Johan Stilinski died.”

“Yes,” Allison said quietly. “It was a huge blow. The day after she stopped wearing black the Lady Stilinski produced a will, which no one but her lawyer and the district Judge ever been allowed to read naming her Johan Stilinski’s heir. It was then that she began going by Lady Stilinki, a name Johan had taken from Claudia when they married but had never been given to the new wife. She declared herself the owner of the Stilinski lands and the Seat of the County.”

“And the true heir?”

“What?” Allison asked.

“You’re more than just regretful. It isn’t just that you dislike her personally. You’re angry. And I think you’re angry because you see her a having stolen the property and the County Seat from another. Am I right?”

Allison smiled a little, “Well, you aren’t wrong.”

“So where is the last Stilinski? And why haven’t they challenged her claim?”

Allison sighed, “We can’t find the will. And it’s complicated.”

“I see. And I assume that’s the source of contention between Lady Stilinksi and the First Spark? He’s angry that she usurped the true holder of the County Seat.”

“Well,” Allison said after a moment, “More or less.”

“Ms. Argent-”

She smiled, “You can call me Allison.”

“Allison,” he repeated, blushing a little. “We could help.”

“Help?”

Scott nodded eagerly, “I’m sure we could. Derek…. His interest in the First Spark isn’t idle.”

“I believe you. But there are intricacies… complications that I can’t explain. If you really want to help, the best thing to do is persuade His Highness to leave and forget he ever saw the First Spark.”

Scott sighed a little, “We may be beyond that already, but Derek would never hurt him.” He let the conversation drop. “I’ve taken up enough of your time. I’ll take my leave.” He stood and then hesitated briefly. “May I call on you tomorrow?”

“You may.”

Just as Scott was leaving Allison, Stiles was heading up from the kitchen to the parlor, having been summoned by his stepmother. A first he assumed that he was to be chastised for failing to bring tea and snacks while she had company, but the moment he entered the room she closed the distance between them and slapped him in the face.

Stiles pressed a hand to his stinging cheek and looked up at her.

“Tell me who the First Spark is.”

Stiles shook his head.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

She slapped him again, hard enough that he stumbled.

“I know you know. All of you know. Tell me.”

“No.”

“I will not look like a fool who cannot control their territory. You will tell me. I am the Lady Stilinski-”

“You dare claim her title like you’re half the person she was?” Stiles demanded. “My Mother was the Lady Stilisnki.”

“How dare you!”

“How dare you!” Stiles repeated back to her. “My mother was the Lady Stilinski. You took that title like you had some right to it only when there was no one who could stop you.”

She hit him again, and it sent him to his knees. “Clearly I’ve been too generous with you, Genim. Perhaps a night in jail will change your mind.”

“In jail?” Stiles demanded. “You can’t just-”

“Of course I can! I’m the Seat of this County,” she shrieked. She dragged him by his ear to a constable waiting at the front door. She shoved him down the steps and kicked him when he landed in a heap at the constable’s feet. Stiles didn’t catch whatever she said, but he groaned a little when the constable helped him to his feet. Jordan Parrish offered him a sad smile, but made a show of dragging him off to jail until they were out of sight of the house.

Jordan offered him a handkerchief and Stiles wiped the blood off his face, “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry, kid.”

“It’s not your fault. I lost my temper. I provoked her.”

Jordan stilled and stared at him, “No. Nothing you could have done gives her the right to hit you. Even if you weren’t a minor under protection, she has no right to lay hands on you.”

Stiles sighed, “Yeah. But I said things to her knowing that it was going to piss her off and I just didn’t care.”

“Kid…”

“And the more her ire is directed at me, the safer everyone is. Plus I actually prefer this to be locked in the attic.”

“Locked in the attic?” Jordan demanded. “One day that woman is going to have a lot to answer for. Would that I could just arrest her without a special warrant. Your eighteenth birthday is soon, right?”

Stiles snorted, “A special warrant issued from a judge who accepted her fraudulent will? Yeah, right.” He was quiet for a moment, “I’m eighteen in a couple of weeks, but it won’t change anything.”

Jordan sighed and gestured as they came to a fork in the road, “Go on. Stay the night at the Argents.”

Stiles grinned, “What, no jail time?”

Jordan snorted, “Could our cells even hold you?”

Stiles shrugged.

“The last thing I need is a pissed off Spark mob trying to free you from jail. Forget that, the last thing I need is a pissed off Allison Argent coming for you. Go on. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Stiles veered off with a wave, “I’ll come round after I check the wards tomorrow, Jordan.”

Stiles continued down the path, though the sound of his stepsibling’s voices had him diving for cover behind a bush. He waited a while after they had passed and their voices faded before rising, brushing the dirt off his clothes, and stepped back onto the path.

He nearly shrieked in surprise when a figure appeared and offered his arm, “Perhaps I can escort you to your destination?”

Stiles stared wide-eyed at Derek, “No thank you, Your Highness.”

“Ah. I see you figured out who I am. Hardly seems fair that I still don’t know who you are.”

“You know more than enough,” Stiles interjected. “More than I’m comfortable with. I spoke with Allison. I was under the impression that our next communication would be penned, not spoken.”

Derek seemed to hesitate briefly, “It displeases me to know that I make you uncomfortable. But I promise I’m not following you. I was just taking a walk to think about what to say when I wrote to you…”

“Look just… just leave me alone.”

Derek tilted his head a little, “You want me to leave you alone?”

“Yes.”

“You’re lying,” Derek concluded without pause.

Stiles sighed.

“But you’re afraid,” Derek continued, tilting his head a little. “Of me? Of the wolf shift?”

Stiles so desperately wanted to say yes, because he sensed that despite the shifter’s persistence, he really would leave if he thought he was frightening Stiles. He opened his mouth, but after a moment his shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

“No, Your Highness. I’m not afraid of you. Or the wolf shift.”

A hint of a smile returned to Derek’s face, “Well, that’s a start.”

“No, no starting. There is no start.” Stiles denied. “I have a duty here. I won’t abandon the wards.”

“Who said anything about you abandoning the wards?” Derek asked, closing some of the distance between them.

“You think I don’t know what you want from me? What every Alpha wants from a Spark?”

“What is it you think I want?” Derek asked.

“You want the power and prestige of having a Spark at your beck and call. Like we don’t have better shit to do than serve as arm candy for posturing Alphas,” a hint of anger entered his voice. “Like we don’t dedicate our fucking lives to the wards, to keeping this Kingdom from being overrun. But you’re an Alpha, so of course that never occurred to you. You see a Spark and you see power and you smell our scent and you want something to fuck- to tide you over until you find your mate and keep as a toy once you’re settled down with someone respectable.”

A hint of red entered Derek’s eyes as Stiles spoke, but his tone was even when he replied, “I won’t deny your charge. I won’t pretend that doesn’t happen. But-”

“But what?” Stiles demanded.

“But that isn’t what I’m proposing.”

Stiles hesitated briefly, “What exactly are you proposing? What do you want?”

“A partner.”

Stiles sighed, “Your Highness-”

“Derek,” he corrected quietly.

“Derek,” Stiles repeated, a little thrown by the request. “Please don’t toy with me. I might be the First Spark, but-”

“But what? Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter!” Stiles objected. “You have no idea.”

“So tell me.”

“I can’t! I’m the First Spark-”

“I know that.”

“You don’t. You have no idea what it really means,” Stiles objected. “My life isn’t my own. I have a duty to the wards. And its so much more complicated than that.”

“Tell me what you’re afraid of,” Derek cajoled gently. He took a step closer and inhaled deeply. His eyes lingered briefly on Stiles’ shaking hands, but the Spark quickly hid them behind his back.

“What can I do to prove I’m trustworthy?” Derek asked.

Stiles stared up at Derek and struggled to keep himself from blurting out the whole story. There was something about being closer to the shifter that made him feel warm, comfortable and almost like he could press himself against the taller man and let his eyes drift closed. He leaned forward a little.

“I can’t… I don’t want to presume,” Derek studied him without blinking. “But you seem…Do you want a hug?”

Stiles swallowed thickly, “Only if it comes with no strings attached.”

“Of course. No strings,” Derek promised in a rush. “Can I…” He opened his arms a little.

Stiles stepped into his arms and relaxed into the loose hold. His feelings of weariness ebbed and ebbed until he felt normal and centered. Except it continued, his Spark power seemed to gather tightly around him and Stiles felt like a battery that had been recharged.

“What are you doing to me?” Stiles whispered.

“I was just going to ask you the same thing,” Derek replied. Because suddenly everything was heightened; his strengthen, his senses. He felt his heart beat in time with the First Spark and the urge to take him somewhere safe and quiet was strong. Derek wanted to wrap him in blankets, cushion him in pillows and quietly feed him his favorite foods in front of a roaring fire deep in the heart of the palace where his mate would be surrounded by pack.

“Maybe we should stop.”

“Do you want me to let go?” Derek asked.

“I kinda of want to curl up with you and take a nap,” Stiles admitted. “I’ve barely been sleeping lately.”

Derek pressed a hand against his lower back and rested his cheek against the top of his head, but his loosened his hold when Stiles shifted and looked up at him.

“I would never toy with you. I’m perfectly seriously about my interest in you.”

“An alliance with the First Spark is more important to you than your mate?”

Derek hesitated, but Stiles mistook his silence and continued.

“I won’t pretend that I can’t see the potential,” Stiles admitted. “Hill County has always had a strained relationship with the Kingdom. Sparks tend to seclude ourselves here because Alpha’s see us as a thing for their own enjoyment and everyone else seems us either as paltry magicians or servants of convenience.”

“Things used to be different between Sparks and Alphas.”

“We used to be treated as partners,” Stiles replied. “I know. Are you saying you want that?”

“You seem weighed down and burdened. I would ease that,” Derek whispered.

“But why?” Stiles pushed, just as quietly.

“Can you not guess why, my Spark?” Derek murmured, mouth close to his ear.

“This isn’t just because you want to bed me?” Stiles said, more talking aloud to himself than actually questioning. “If you’re already the Alpha-heir, you have no need of a spark on your arm to gain power and prestige.”

Derek nodded.

“I don’t know,” Stiles replied, his voice small. “I really don’t know.”

Derek carefully cupped his face and tilted it upwards, “You do.”

“No,” Stiles denied, despite the idea he couldn’t fully clamp down on. Because surely it was ridiculous. The odds that the Alpha-heir would find the First Spark as his mate had to be astronomical.

“Spark,” he said gently. “Yes, you do. And do you really think there is a problem you could have that I would be unable to address?”

Stiles couldn’t deny that he had a point. In fact, despite that his stepmother had custody of him, that kind of legal obstacle would mean nothing to an Alpha. She would have no ability to stop Derek from taking him away. In fact, she’d probably be happy to see him go.

Stiles closed his eyes.

Of course she’d be happy to see him go. First, because it would give her unfettered control of the County. Second, because with her stepson mated the Alpha-heir, she’d receive an elevation in rank far beyond what she gained when she married his father. The thought of her with any influence over the royal family was more than he could bear.

But no matter how tempted he was, the call of his home was too great to ignore.

Stiles offered a sedate smile, “I can’t leave this place. No matter how tempting I find your offer-”

“I have no desire to tempt you,” Derek replied quietly. “As though you’d fall into whatever this might be against your better judgment.”

“Speak plainly.”

“You’re my mate,” Derek said firmly. “Is that plain enough for you?” He brushed his hand against Stiles’ cheek, but stilled when it drew a wince from the Spark. “What…?” His eyes went red abruptly. “Someone hit you.”

“I…”

“Who the hell in this territory would ever lay a hand on your in anger?” Derek demanded. “Everyone here practically reveres the First Spark.”

Stiles shook his head, “I have to go.”

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Derek asked in a rush.

“No.”

“The day after?” Derek asked hopefully.

Stiles shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

Derek’s shoulders dropped, “I see.”

“It would be better for everyone if you just forgot about me.”

Derek’s gaze snapped up to meet his, eyes still red, “Maybe I don’t know anything about what it means to be First Spark, but you also don’t know anything about what it means to be mated. Even if I never see you again, I’ll never forget a single thing about you. I will dwell on it forever, no matter what the remaining days of my life might bring… I will never again feel as alive as I feel at this moment with you standing before me.”

Stiles couldn’t help it; he gaped at Derek. There were no words between them for a few moments.

“I won’t forget. I won’t move on.”

Stiles exhaled sharply, “Derek.”

“But I wont pressure you either. I’ll go,” he whispered. “I’m going to go now. Think of me from time to time, if you like, and if you should ever come to change your mind… or even just gift me with your company for even a single afternoon…. You only have to call for me and I will come.”

He took a step back and caught Stiles hand, pressing a kiss against it before he took his leave with a silent bow and disappeared down the path.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Part 3**

In the days after Derek returned to the capital, Stiles was a little bit listless. He managed the duties assigned by his stepmother and did his best with the wards, but his mind frequently lingered on the Alpha-Heir. He knew that Allison had started a correspondence with Scott, but couldn’t work up the nerve to see if she might be willing to inquire to Scott if Derek was well.

Managing the wards was easier than it had been in ages. Despite that he continued to be over worked by his stepmother, Stiles continued to feel recharged in the days after Derek had left the County. He did his best not to think of Derek, but there were occasional stories in the local newspaper, including a speech he’d recently given in the capital about the diligence of the Sparks of Hill County in protecting the rest of the Kingdom.

The speech had not pleased his stepmother and she had renewed her campaign to force Stiles to reveal the identity of the First Spark to her. Stiles, of course, said nothing, and found both his free time and food further restricted.

Stiles did his best to shrug it off and keep going. It worked well enough, despite everything, at least until the announcement arrived for the ball. It was a royal celebration to be held in a town just outside of Hill County. Except it wasn’t restricted to just other nobles and well to do’s, the royal family had made a specific announcement that in gratitude for their service with the ward, every single Spark in the Kingdom was invited to attend as guests of honor.

His stepmother and step siblings were all aflutter because of the rumors that the Alpha herself would be in attendance with all of her children, none of whom were married or mated. For Stiles, the announcement brought a sort of dreadful excitement. He made up his mind to go, if only to hopefully see Derek from afar.

The approach of the ball brought so much work with it for Stiles that he was barely sleeping. Yet when the day itself came, he donned his best, slightly worn but not entirely shabby, outfit and prepared himself to go to the ball.

His stepmother stopped him as he descended the main staircase, “Where do you think your going?”

“…to the ball?”

She giggled, and turned to her children as they joined in on her laughter.

“That simply won’t do.”

“But all Sparks have been invited. And I’m a Spark.”

“So you claim,” she sneered a little, “But I’ve never seen any evidence of it.”

“What?” Stiles demanded.

“Even if you are a Spark, you certainly aren’t the kind they’d want to have at the royal ball.”

“But I-”

“No.”

“You cannot-”

“Of course I can. I forbid you to attend the ball!” she said firmly. “In fact…” she grabbed his arm and tugged, dragging him up the stairs. He lost his footing, and the sleeve of his coat ripped, but she continued to pull all the way up until they’d reached the attic door. She shoved him inside and slammed the door.

“Let me out!” he demanded.

The sound of the key turning in the lock was loud. He banged on the door long after the sound of her heels on the steps had faded. Stiles slumped down against the door, angry and tired. He looked around his bedroom, littered with broken furniture and castoffs, and remembering the house for how it had been before his parents died began to cry to himself a little.

“This just really sucks.”

He considered breaking to door down, but the fallout from that likely wouldn’t be worth attending a silly ball.

“It’s just a silly ball.”

Stiles stayed sprawled down by the door for a few more minutes before pulling himself together and investigating what food remained in his stash under the floorboard. He munched on the stale crackers and was browsing through the small collection of his mother’s books he’d saved from his stepmother’s redecorating, when a knock sounded at the door.

Stiles frowned, “Uh, who is it?

“Your fairy godmother,” a muffled and faintly impatient voice replied.

“What?”

“Can you open the door?”

“It’s locked.”

“What?” the voice demanded.

“It’s locked from the outside.”

“That fucking harridan locked you in the attic?”

Stiles stood, frowning a little, “Aly? Is that you?”

“Stand back from the door,” Allison commanded. A moment later she kicked at the door, breaking the latch and forcing it open after a couple of tries.   She blinked, “Stiles, why did she lock you in the attic?”

“She didn’t lock me in the attic,” Stiles replied quietly. “She locked me in my bedroom.” He sighed. “She’s not gonna be happy when she sees this door.”

Allison went from confused and angry to sheer outrage in an instant, “This is beyond the pale!”

“Aly.”

“No,” she pointed her finger at him. “Don’t even with me right now, Stiles. How long has she been locking you in the attic?”

“She doesn’t usually lock me in, but…”

“But?”

“This is my bedroom.”

Allison scowled, “Nope. This isn’t going to continue.”

“Aly.”

“You’re coming to stay with us after the ball.”

“I am not.”

Her eyes narrowed, “Yes, you are.”

Stiles ignored her, “What are you doing here, Aly?”

“I saw them on the road, so I figured you were still here and I came to get you.”

Stiles shrugged, “I’m not going. It was a stupid idea anyway.”

“Oh, we’re going,” Allison corrected him. “Here,” she handed him a garment bag. “Maybe this will change your mind.”

Stiles unzipped the bag slowly, and stared up at her in wonderment, “Aly, where did you get this?”

“Never mind that. Gerwazy Stilinski, may I have the honor of escorting to you the ball?”

He laughed a little, “The honor is mine, Ms. Argent.”

He changed in a hurry and they made their way to the ball, Allison peddling as fast she could manage on her bicycle while Stiles perched himself on the handle bars. They made it inside just as the entrance doors were being pulled shut, both a little out of breath but wide eyed at the splendor around them.

Stiles showed up to the ball resplendent in a formal dark blue tuxedo with white a blue carnival mask. Allison stood at his stand in a matching blue ball gown, holding a smaller mask that did little to obscure her face. The announcer turned to them when they’d reached the front of the line. Stiles touched his mask to ensure it was secure.

“Your names, please.”

“The Honorable Ms. Allison Argent,” Stiles said quietly. “And the First Spark.”

His mouth opened in surprise, but he recovered immediately and made the announcement. “The Honorable Ms. Allison Argent escorting the First Spark.”

A complete hush spread through the crowd, and everyone in the ballroom turned to stare as they descended the stairs. Most people simply stood there, but all the Sparks in the room bowed deeply, straightening only when he’d reached the floor.

They had only just reached the bottom of the stairs, when Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore appeared. Jackson bowed, stiff as ever, but Lydia ignored him and pulled first Allison and then Stiles into a hug. She held Stiles in her arms for a moment longer, letting her Spark brush against his for a moment.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine, Lydia,” Stiles assured her.

“You seem okay now,” she allowed. “But Aly wrote to me.”

Stiles glared at Allison briefly, her expression was unrepentant, before returning his attention to Lydia. “I’ve struggled with the wards a bit, recently.”

“Did you think I’d refuse to come help you?” Lydia demanded.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be permitted.”

“I would never-” Jackson began.

“I’m not talking about you,” Stiles interrupted. “But your father has archaic views on Sparks.”

Jackson exhaled, but didn’t deny the charge, “Nevertheless, should you require assistance, we will come.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment, “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” He sighed a little, looking around.

“What are you going to do?” Allison asked.

“For once in my life, whatever the hell I want,” Stiles replied. He turned as a familiar face approached them. “Ah, Mr. McCall.”

Scott bowed politely, “First Spark. Ms. Argent.”

“Mr. McCall,” Allison replied, smiling a little.

He smiled at her, wide and genuinely happy. “If you happen to be looking for someone in particular,” Scott turned to Stiles, “May I suggest the balcony?”

“Thank you. If you’ll excuse me,” Stiles unwound his arm from Allison’s.

“Wait,” she tried.

Stiles shook his head, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him…. About what he said and the look on his face. I have to talk to him.”

“Talk to who?” Lydia asked.

“Keep your guard up,” Allison cautioned quietly. “I don’t think the First Spark has ever publically appeared outside the County.”

“I’ll be careful. I promise.”

She sighed, but nodded and did nothing to interference when Stiles stepped away, instead turning to introduce Scott to the Whittemores. Stiles caught sight of his stepmother doing her best to gallivant towards him, but she was just another face in a hoard of people who were trying to catch up to him. Stiles faded into the crowd, and shamelessly used some of the other Sparks to obscure his trail. He made it out onto the balcony only a few minutes after he’d arrived.

Derek was there, as Scott had suggested, leaning with his elbows on the railing and staring up at the sky. He let out a quiet sigh and turned around to go back inside, his expression tight with disappointment, but his gaze landed on Stiles and he froze. He face twitched, like he wanted to smile but was afraid to let himself do so.

“Hello.”

Stiles smiled, “Hi.”

“You’re here.”

“Yeah.”

“You came…” he trailed off in wonder.

Stiles took a step closer, “If you intended to occupy my thoughts so fully that I could barely focus on anything else with what you said, then you succeeded.”

“That wasn’t my intention, Spark,” he replied quietly. “In fact I’ve been convinced I probably sounded like a utter ass with everything that I said to you that day.”

“No,” Stiles corrected. “Not at all.”

“Since you are here, I suppose I have no choice but to believe you.”

“You’ve caused quite the tizzy, you know,” Stiles said after a moment, “Inviting all of us to your fancy ball, making it all fashionable to discuss how we honor the Kingdom with our work. I heard you gave something of a speech about it.”

Derek’s face reddened, “You heard about that?”

“There was an article about it in the local paper. I believe you said something to the effect that any Spark who chose to bond with an Alpha deserved to be treated as nothing else than a beloved partner. And that those who belittled our powers ought to come to Hill County and stand face to face with a wildland creature before they again dare think us paltry magicians.”

Derek cleared his throat, “That sounds about right.”

Stiles removed his mask, “Why? To get me to change my mind?”

“No. It wasn’t even because of you exactly. It was because of Ms. Argent. Because of the things she said, the things she assumed, when she first realized that I was interested in you. She said she knew what people like me wanted from Sparks. And I just… In that at least I can set an example.”

Stiles nodded slowly.

Derek took a step closer to him, “How have you been?”

Stiles shrugged, “And you? How have you been?”

Derek also shrugged. He peered around Stiles briefly, before offering his hand. “May I have the honor of a dance?”

Stiles affixed his mask before accepting Derek’s hand, “You may.”

They opened the ball with a lively traditional dance that Stiles remembered his parents favoring when he was a child. More couples joined in on the next dance, but Derek kept his hand as the song changed and they continued to dance.

“Everyone is staring at you,” Stiles marveled.

“It isn’t me they are staring at,” Derek corrected. “Most people here have never seen a Spark, let alone imagined that they might witness the First Spark.”

Stiles caught a glimpse of his stepmother, but paid her no special attention. He was more concerned about the rapt stares of the royal family and the Hale pack.

“Did you tell your family about me?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“And I was subject to an endless stream of advice on how to woo a recalcitrant spark,” Derek explained, with an amused smile.

“Any of it good?” Stiles asked.

Derek laughed quietly, “Perhaps if you agree to allow me the honor of courting you, you’ll find out.” He bowed over Stiles hand when the second dance ended. Derek offered his arm to escort Stiles to get a drink, but when he turned there was a not exactly small line of impatient looking Alpha’s waiting to ask Stiles to dance. Derek raised an eyebrow, his eyes flashing red briefly, and they all scattered.

He turned to Stiles, but suddenly hesitated. “I should have asked…did you want to dance with any of them?”

Stiles smiled, “I’m enjoying your company, Your Highness.”

Derek smiled in return and they obtained two flutes of champagne before occupying an empty corner of the ballroom.

“Were you escorted by Ms. Argent?”

“I was. Why?”

“Scott will be happy to see her.”

Stiles smiled, “I believe she’s fond of him as well. He seems nice.”

“He’s a good man,” Derek agreed, “A good friend.”

“You’ve been friends a longtime?”

Derek nodded.

“Aly and I have been friends since we were children. When I became First Spark, she took the vow as Guardian that same day. Our mothers were friends,” he said quietly.

“How long have you been First Spark?”

Stiles sighed, “About ten years.”

“Ten years?” Derek asked in wonder. “The position was given to you when you were a child?”

Stiles nodded, “But the position isn’t given. It just… the previous First Spark died and I became First Spark. There wasn’t any kind of decision or choice…it just happens.” Stiles looked away from Derek briefly.

“What?”

“Am I rude to monopolize your time in the corner? People are beginning to stare.”

Derek laughed quietly, “It’s more like the other way around.”

“Monopolize away,” Stiles said. “I came here to see you.”

“Really?” Derek’s eyes brightened, “I hope that you would come, but I wasn’t sure if you would speak to me.”

“I convinced myself that I’d just come and maybe see you from afar,” Stiles replied quietly, “But that was a stupid plan.”

“It was?”

“I’ve thought of you too much to watch from afar when I know my company is welcome.”

“Very welcome,” Derek replied.

“I beg your pardon,” a voice interrupted.

Derek offered a bland, but polite smile for the Lady Stilinski. At his side the First Spark was utterly stiff. Derek caught sight of Allison and Scott in the crowd, and it seemed Scott was the only thing preventing Allison from flinging herself between the First Spark and Lady Stilinski.

“Lady Stilinski,” he greeted.

“Highness,” she curtsied. “First Spark. It’s a pleasant surprise to see you out of the County. We would have arranged for an honor escort, if we had known.”

“Thank you, but I was happy to be escorted by my Guardian,” Stiles replied, his voice pitched a little lower than usual, drawing a glance of surprise from Derek.

“Are you enjoying the ball, Lady Stilinski?” Derek asked after a moment of silence.

“My children and I are enjoying it immensely, Highness. They’re dancing, just over there,” she indicated them.

Derek nodded politely.

Stiles glanced back at Allison, to see that she was standing by herself, but Scott was returning to her side, accompanied by another woman.

Lady Stilinski opened her mouth to speak, but Derek was faster. “I do beg your pardon, but believe my sister requires us. Please excuse us.”

“Of course,” she demurred.

Derek was halfway to Allison when he simultaneously noticed that her expression was drawn and the First Spark was not walking at his side. Turning, he noticed that the Lady Stilinski had her hand wrapped around his arm and the expression on her face made Derek’s eyes redden. Returning to the First Spark’s side, he caught the tail end of something that Lady Stilinski said, and without bothering to be polite he dislodged her arm by wrapping his own arm around the First Sparks arm.

“Do excuse us,” he said, with little attempt at civility in his tone.

“Are you alright? What was she saying?” He asked when they were a couple of steps away.

“She was making high handed overtures to introduce me to the eldest of her children. She’s petitioned Aly with such requests before. I suppose marriage to one of her children would give her the illusion that she had some type of control over me and better control over the territory. I declined, of course. I despise her,” Stiles admitted tightly. “Fiercely.”

“So I see,” Derek admitted quietly. “Are you friends with him? Is that why she feels a union between the First Spark and one of her children would grant her better legitimacy?”

“With who?” Stiles asked tentatively.

“Gerwazy Stilinski.”

Stiles stared at him in surprise, “How do you know that name?”

“I checked the birth records,” Derek admitted. “I was curious after Scott repeated what Allison had said to him. The whole thing with the will is pretty suspect.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know him?”

“Yeah,” Stiles repeated, a bit dazed. “Yeah, I know him.”

“Do you think he’d accept help?”

“Help?”

“Help contesting it,” Derek elaborated.

“I don’t know…” Stiles went quiet as they approached Derek’s sister where she stood alone, Scott and Allison having returned to dancing.

Derek offered a wide smile to his sister. He leaned towards Stiles a little, “May I present my sister, Laura Hale. Laura, the First Spark.”

Laura offered her hand before he could bow, “No need for formality. Well met.”

“Well met,” Stiles repeated, still a little off balance.

She smiled, “I thought I’d help you escape.”

“Escape?” Derek asked.

“Unless you want to be stared at by everyone? And now that one of them has approached you, the dam is broken.”

“What do you suggest?” Derek asked.

“Cora is going to cause a distraction in just a moment. Slip out a side door; the garden should be fairly empty.”

Derek glanced at Stiles briefly and when he nodded, Derek smiled again at his sister, “Thank you, Laura.”

“Of course.” She hesitated briefly, her gaze on Stiles, “I hope to see you again sometime.”

Stiles nodded, “I hope so too, Highness.”

There was so kind of commotion near the dancing and Laura’s grin turned triumphant. “Go on. Go.”

“Would you be so kind as to relay to Ms. Argent where I am?” Stiles asked quietly. “She takes her responsibilities very seriously and I’d hate for her to panic if she cannot easily locate me.”

“Of course,” Laura replied.

Derek snuck Stiles out a side door, pausing only to grab a bottle of champagne, and led into past the gardens and directly into a looming maze. He took Stiles hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I know the way.”

Stiles removed his mask as they entered the maze, “Then lead on.”

Derek brought him to a dead end somewhere near the middle of the maze and they reclined on the bench, staring up at the stars and sipping from the bottle of champagne.

“I really am very happy to see you,” Derek murmured.

Stiles smiled, turning to look at the shifter.

“May I?” Derek leaned forward a little.

Stiles put the bottle of champagne down and nodded. Derek brushed his fingers across Stiles’ jaw, tilting his head a little, and pressed a lingering but chaste kiss against his lips. Derek retreated, smiling, and Stiles chased after him, kissing him again.

“I have to stop now,” Derek whispered against his lips, when things began to get heated.

Stiles bit back the urge to object and nodded, “Okay. It’s… It’s probably time for me to go anyway,” Stiles sighed as the clock began to strike midnight.

“I’ll escort you back to Ms. Argent.”

Stiles replaced his mask and the moved back towards the beginning of the maze and towards the ballroom. Derek hesitated, catching both of his hands.

“Can I see you again?”

“I’d like that,” Stiles admitted. “But my position is complicated.”

“If Lady Stilinski were to see me with you, she’d learn your identity.”

Stiles nodded, “Among other things.”

“I’m capable of discretion,” Derek said hopefully.

Stiles smiled.

“Say yes,” Derek encouraged, smiling as well. “I can see that you want to.”

Stiles let out a quiet laugh, “I do want to say yes.”

Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Then should I consider myself welcome to visit you?”

Stiles nodded, “Yes. But you can’t just stroll into Hill County and ask around for me.”

“Name the time and the place,” Derek said. “And I’ll meet you.”

“Very well,” Stiles agreed. “Tomorrow? Can you find your way back to the place we first met?”

“I can.”

“Come early.”

“How early?”

“Before the sun comes up. I want to show you something.”

“I’ll be there,” Derek promised with a soft smile.

Stiles smile dried up a little when they got back to the ballroom and he found a visibly anxious Allison and Lydia waiting for him, with Jackson a few steps behind them and glaring at anyone who seemed like they would approach the pair of women. He looked away when Stiles approached, guilt and discomfort on his face.

Allison wrapped her arm Stiles and tugged him away from Derek the minute she was close enough. “We have to go.”

“What’s wrong?” Stiles demanded.

Lydia let out a sound of frustration, “Lady Stilinski and my father-in-law have put a petition before the Queen.”

Derek straightened, “A petition?”

Stiles tensed, “Tell me.”

Allison tugged on his arm sharply, “We don’t have time for this. We have to go now. I’ll explain when we’re safe.”

“What?” Derek demanded.

“We don’t know all the details,” Lydia admitted, “But Jackson overheard part of their discussion and the possibility of your incarceration came up.”

“No,” Derek objected. “She would never-”

“Do you think we can afford to take that risk?” Allison hissed. “If he’s arrested the wards will come down. They cannot be maintained without him.” She pulled with enough force that Stiles stumbled. “We’re leaving.”

Derek stood there, remaining with Lydia and Jackson; slack jawed as he watched Allison Argent drag the First Spark out of the ballroom. He turned towards them.

“Highness,” Lydia murmured, curtsying as Jackson bowed. She pinned an unblinking and unimpressed stare on him, “Well? Aly told me all about your interest in the First Spark. Aren’t you going to do something about this?”


End file.
